Who Wants Forever
by Lammybug
Summary: Inspired by Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen. A possibility for the End of the World...


Disclaimer: This is a short story inspired by Who Wants to Live Forever by Queen.

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams

Yet slips away from us

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us

But touch my tears with your lips

Touch my woes with your fingertips

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

Forever is our today

Who dares to love forever

When love must die

But what is forever anyway

Who Wants To Live Forever By Queen

~~~~~~~~~

" Oh god Max " cried Liz. " We're too late "

She looked on into the vast scenery of emptiness where Roswell once stood. Now it was a big empty crater with smoke coming out of it. It looked like a scene from a movie. Something that unimaginable couldn't be real. Their hometown their families were now ashes flying in the wind. The wind was blowing Liz's hair from her face. Her face was smudged with dirt and sweat and her clothes were covered with glass and dirt. She looked at the devastating scene in front of her and felt the stinging in her eyes. Small fires appeared here and there. She looked in the area where the Crashdown should have been and started running for it.

Max grabbed her from behind the waist and lifted her.

" Liz no " he said in her ear. " There's nothing we can do now "

" How could they do something like this? " asked Maria. She stood motionless next to Michael. " Roswell was a peaceful town. How could they just blow it up? " she screamed as Michael grabbed her and pulled her close to him. She sobbed loudly on his chest.

" Mom and dad " said Isabelle. " Oh god they're dead, they're dead, everyone's dead except us, " she grabbed her head, trying to erase this terrible sight from her head. She squeezed her eyes in pain as her tears fell from her eyes. She sat down on the dirt and started rocking herself. Alex bent down and hugged her close to him. His fear and hopelessness had to be put on hold for her. He closed his eyes and tried to stop the tears.

" We're the only ones left " said Max, holding Liz close to him. " We have to win now or else everyone else on Earth is dead "

" We couldn't even save Roswell Maxwell " said Michael " How the hell are we supposed to save this planet? "

" Oh Damn guys, they're coming " shouted Alex as he pointed to the ships coming their way. Isabelle snapped up and started running with Alex.

They all ran but they had no where to go. Only desert was between them and the next town. Michael tried to shoot a beam at the ships but the force field made them bounce off.

They all ran into Valenti's truck and sped down through the desert. Liz drove recklessly as she tried to dodge the shots being thrown down at them. Michael and Isabelle looked up above and tried in vain to shoot the ship. It just kept hovering over them, shooting at them. Max was holding up his shield but the continuous blows were weakening him by the second. He couldn't hold it out much longer and everyone else knew it too. A shot went right through the shield and slammed through the roof of the truck.

" Oh God! " screamed Isabelle from the way back of the truck. " Alex! " she pulled his body towards her. The shot had hit him directly in the head and he was convulsing. The shock of the impact jerked his body. His blood was all over Isabelle. The smell of his burning flesh was coming up her nose and she felt nauseated as she tried to shake him. " Oh God Alex! " she screamed. She looked helplessly at Michael and Max. Before Maria and Liz could react the truck was hit in the engine, causing it to spin around. The windows crashed and the glass flew all over them. The screeching of the metal was deep in their ears. The spin caused Michael and Maria to fly out the side of the truck and into the open. Max jumped on top of Liz as the car finally stopped at the edge of a boulder.

" Liz are you all right? " he said weakly. " Liz? " he looked down at her and tried to scan her body for injuries. He looked behind at where Isabelle had been and saw her limp and lifeless body caught in the window, between the glass still attached to the truck and the end of the window. " Ah! " he screamed as he tried to shut his eyes from the sight. He looked down at Liz. " Liz! "

She looked up at him in shock. She saw Isabelle's body as it got caught in the chaos from the mirror. She tried to tell Max that she was all right but she couldn't speak. Something was preventing it. She looked down at her stomach. Part of the hood had broken off and stabbed her in the stomach.

" Max " she said weakly as she pulled it out. She pulled up the piece of metal and watched as her blood dripped from it.

Max put out his hand to heal her.

" No Max " she said sternly. " You save your strength for saving us " She clenched her teeth as she looked above.

The ship wasn't hovering over them anymore. Liz looked over to the side and saw Michael holding an unconscious Maria behind a rock hiding. Max used his powers to blast the door off and they climbed through. He rushed over to Isabelle and looked at her fearful face. Her eyes were wide and her blood was dripping from her fingers. He tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He gently closed her lids and pulled her body out. He laid her body on the ground and brought out Alex too. Laying them both on the ground next to each other.

" Max! " shouted Michael. " Get your ass over here "

Max grabbed Liz and ran towards Michael and Maria. Maria slowly opened her eyes, tears and pain immediately came to her face.

" We've got to hurry and get to the Granolith " said Max looking at Liz. She nodded at him.

" You guys have to hurry " said Maria

" What? " asked Michael looking at her confused.

" I can barely breathe and I think my leg is broken. If you bother carrying me none of us will make it " Maria looked almost calm as she spoke.

Liz bent down beside her. " We're going to stick together "

" No Liz. You, Max and Michael are going to get to the Granolith " she said pushing Liz from her

" I'm not leaving you " said Michael. He looked at Max. " Get to the Granolith and get out of here. You need someone to distract them anyway "

" Michael " started Max grabbing his shoulder.

" Go Maxwell, there is no way in hell I'm going to leave Maria. Just get the hell out of here before it's too late "

" Maria " said Liz as she hugged her best friend for the last time.

" Get out of here honey. Live the life I so desperately wanted " she said kissing her friend on the cheek. " Get out of here "

" Go! " shouted Michael as he used his powers to shove Max and Liz away.

" I love you " mouthed Liz as she looked at Maria.

" I love you too " mouthed Maria as she tried a smile.

They both took one last look at their friends' faces before Max grabbed Liz from around the waist and they both started running. Liz was grabbing the wound on her stomach to try and block the pain. She was sobbing deeply as she thought of her friends and all of the pain that she was feeling right now. Not just physically but emotionally and mentally. She had lost everything but Max.

Max swiped his hand across the boulder that held the Granolith and the entrance opened up. They both stumbled in as they heard shots in the distance. Max quickly locked the door behind them as Liz collapsed on the floor.

" God Max, everyone's dead " sobbed Liz as tears streamed from her face. " We're next "

She got up and weakly grabbed him. " Liz no, you can't die Liz no " said Max grabbing her. She looked up at him and looked towards the Granolith chamber. He nodded and carried her over to it. He laid her gently down beside it. He took out the key from his pocket and looked at her.

" If I put this key in here we're all going to die " he said

" We're already dead Max " she said smiling at him. Her face was sticky with wet and dried tears. 

He looked over at her. She was the love of his life. The only one that would touch him in the way that he needed. She was the one that he had and would again risk his life for. No matter if they died now, he would be happy knowing that they died together. He didn't have to tell her that, she already knew from his eyes. The words weren't necessary to them because they both already knew. He bent down and touched her wound with his hand. Once again he made a connection with her. When he had first healed her he had flashes of her childhood, now he only saw himself as Liz saw him. He saw himself in her eyes and all her thoughts and wishes were him. He saw that she didn't mind dying, as long as she knew that he loved her. It was all enough for her. Even when now, they had lost everybody they had ever loved except each other. Her thoughts were only of Max. 

The connection broke when the wound was healed. He looked down and saw the glow of the silver hand print. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he realized just how much he meant to her. That unconditional, whole souled love that he got from their connection. They could lose everyone but they couldn't lose each other. They both stood up holding each other's hands. Their tears fell from their faces as they both looked at each other intently. Liz looked down at the key Max was holding. It looked like a long crystal rod. Max nodded and pushed it through the opening. The Granolith glowed brightly as it activated. A timer was shown on the wall. It showed that they had thirty seconds. The banging on the door startled them just for a second. They heard the blasts of the aliens trying to get inside and stop them. They both looked at the clock. Twenty-five seconds left.

Just one more moment with you, thought Max. Just one more moment to look into your eyes and feel you in my arms. One more moment before we prove to everyone that we love each other and would risk everything to be together. They didn't need words. They already knew what they were. One more moment with each other.

Liz grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his face towards hers. She gently kissed the tears from his eyes and touched his heart. We have just one moment Max. Our love is ageless and we die now together and there is no other place I would rather be than here with you. We do not have forever but who needs forever when I can be as happy as I am now as I die along with you? But we would dare to love forever and we will…

" I love you Liz " said Max as he looked into her eyes.

" And I love you Max " she said looking up into his eyes. 

They held each other close as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Neither one of them noticed that the timer had run out of time. They just both smiled at each other happily as the light swallowed their bodies.

~~~~~~~~

GASP! Liz sat up abruptly from her bed. Her breathing was jagged as she tried to control herself. She looked desperately around the room. She was in her bedroom in the dark. She turned her head and saw Max's sweet face looking at her. He didn't look at her with confusion. They both had, had the same vision. She looked at him. " We died " she said looking into his eyes.

" No " he said touching her cheek. " We lived forever " he then leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their future probably was set for destruction. Though they would try desperately to spare those they loved. They were happy knowing that to whatever end. They would die together.


End file.
